


A Brave New World

by Lucifers_Pony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel as God, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Godstiel - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Restraints, breeding facilities, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony
Summary: When Dean gets caught while investigating omega disappearances, he finds himself in an unfortunate situation. When newly made God Castiel decides the man will help him create his new world, things get worse.





	A Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of season 6 and divergent from there. 
> 
> This is a dark fic. Read the tags. You have been warned.

Dean struggled against his restraints, huffing in frustration at the situation he’d gotten himself into. It had started as a case, looking into why a number of breeding facilities had suddenly had mass disappearances. As much as Dean hated the government-sponsored centers which treated omegas like cattle, only good as breeders for couples who couldn’t conceive on their own, that didn’t mean the omegas going missing didn’t deserve help. And hell, with everything that had gone down with Cas, it had been almost a relief to have the case as a distraction.

The omega had been trying to keep the ex-angel off his mind, the pain from his loss constricting in a way he couldn't explain. Anger he could do, was easy and loud and perfect for hiding the vulnerability underneath. But it could only last so long, and Dean found himself trying to fill its place. Now he regretted his haste in launching himself into the investigation.

The problem hadn’t arisen until he and Sam broke into one of the facilities, halfway through accessing the files on the missing omegas when security suddenly stormed in. What happened to Sam in the mix-up that followed he couldn’t be sure—all he knew was that he’d eventually been caught, and when they realized he was an omega without any papers, his fate had been sealed. They’d stripped him, strapped him to a breeding bench and placed a ball gag in his mouth, only adding to the humiliation by poking and prodding him as they performed tests. He couldn’t be sure what they were for, but he heard words like 'genetics' and ‘fertility’ being thrown around.

Jokes on them. He lost the ability to have children in a hunting accident years before, a fact he told himself he wasn't bitter about.

It seemed like hours had gone by, no one bothering to talk to him as they walked in and out of the tiny room he’d been placed in. The monotony was such that he'd almost fallen into a light sleep when he heard noises out in the hall, coming closer until a door opened. Dean could hear someone walk up behind him, the sound of papers shuffling indicating they were looking at something.

“I’m sorry, sir, uh, my lord, it appears this one is infertile. I can take you to another wing if you would like to—”

“This one will suffice.”

Dean tensed, stomach dropping as he recognized the voice.

Castiel.

What did the ex-angel’s new god trip have to do with any of this? As the thought crossed his mind he felt a hand on his flank, moving up toward his shoulder as the alpha—his former friend, his mind reminded unhelpfully—crouched down in front of him. Hope flickered inside the omega when their eyes met; maybe Castiel still felt something for him, for their friendship, and would help get him out of here. His thought was answered with a series of tsks.

“No, Dean.”

The man rose, walking away as Dean struggled anew. A mix of betrayal and shame ran through him at the alpha’s dismissal. The fucker was just going to leave him here?

“Not quite yet.”

Suddenly the omega felt very aware of how he was spread out naked, ass offered up to anyone in the room. The discomfort only grew when he saw two lab technicians out of the corner of his eye, watching in some combination of fear and awe—watching what he wasn't sure. He didn't have to wait long before he got an answer, the sound of a zipper being undone deafening in the silence of the room.

“You’re going to help me, Dean.” A hand gripped his ass, kneading it as the alpha settled behind him. “I’m creating a new world. A better one.” Fingers suddenly probed into Dean’s cunt, making the omega jerk in his restraints as a surprised yelp was muffled by the gag. The alpha didn’t stop, continuing on as if he hadn't noticed his struggle.

“Fortunately, there are a number of facilities on earth filled with omegas meant to be bred. They are the ones who will bear my children into this world. It is an honor for you to be counted among them.”

The fingers were removed, but that did nothing to assuage the fear rising inside of him. So Castiel was behind the missing omegas; had been breeding them to repopulate the world with his offspring. The thought had nausea gripping him, a tremor rippling through his body as he realized the man intended to make him next. At least Dean could be secure in his knowledge that he was already barren. The emptiness he felt over his inability to have children suddenly seemed small compared to his gratefulness in that moment. Castiel could fuck him all he wanted, but the omega wouldn't catch. He was at least one human the ex-angel couldn't breed.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Dean.”

Suddenly the omega felt a presence looming over him, the alpha seemingly poised to mount him. Dean tried not to shudder at the feeling of his hard member pressing up against his ass, or the words that were starting to make him feel on the edge of panic.

“I’m going to make you whole again. Give you what you’ve always wanted.”

A hand slid from his hip down to his lower stomach, spread out over it as Dean felt a sudden warmth. For a moment it felt like his insides were burning, but soon the feeling spread to an overall feeling of _hot_. He barely noticed as the hand was taken away, or that it was now gripping his hips tightly. But the fogginess of his mind was cut through as the alpha thrust inside him, filling his cunt before he even knew what was happening.

“A family.”

The words triggered something in Dean, a hint of understanding. Castiel had done something, fixed something. The cock began sawing in and out of his cunt, hard and deep thrusts burying the alpha inside him as he remained strapped to the breeding bench, unable to move or twist away. The heat from before was still crawling under his skin, the only reprieve where the alpha was grinding into him. Suddenly the feeling began to make sense—he was experiencing a heat. Castiel had triggered a heat and that meant—

“Yes.” The alpha grunted, shoving in harshly with little regard to the omega beneath him. Castiel wasn’t just fucking him, he was breeding him. Breeding him like all the other omegas brought through this building, strapped down and forced to take some strangers cock whether they wanted to or not. Except Castiel wasn’t a stranger. He used to be his friend, was like family—which only made the member splitting him open harder to take.

“We were never friends, Dean. Could never have been. You don’t understand the meaning.”

Says the man fucking a strapped down, unwilling omega. If he had been estranged from Castiel before, any vestiges of friendship or comradery Dean had felt for the man vanished with every invasion of his body.

“Your feelings are immaterial. I have what I need.”

He adjusted his angle, thrusting in deeper and hitting a spot that had Dean seeing stars. The heat inside of him was growing, slowly clouding his mind as his world seemed to narrow to the cock dragging in and out of him.

“You should be grateful to serve your new God in this way.”

The man continued to split him open, jostling Dean’s body as he remained trapped and unable to move. A voice in the back of his mind was desperately telling him to hold onto his betrayal, to his hatred of the man who had reduced him to nothing more than a breeding bitch. Yet even as he resisted the alpha's movements seemed to fill him with electricity, large cock filling him perfectly and hitting all the right places.

“That's it. You were made for this. Made to be under me. To take my seed. To bear my children.”

Distantly he knew he should be disgusted by what the alpha was saying, but any concern was drowned out by the pleasure growing inside of him, hips trying to push back into the cock even as he was strapped down. He hadn't had a heat in ages, had forgotten the way it made him crazy to satisfy an itch he couldn't scratch, how good it felt to have an alpha fix it. Castiel could say whatever he wanted at this point, as long as he didn’t stop.

“There you are.”

Dean found himself moaning through the ball gag, body thrumming with pleasure as he got closer and closer to release. As if sensing this the new god sped up, pounding into him as he was helpless to do anything but take it. Soon the man was losing his rhythm, fucking him with such force that the breeding bench was shaking. Yet all Dean could think about was the ball tugging at his rim, getting closer and closer as Castiel tried to bury himself deeper into his body. He needed that knot, needed the alpha to fill him, knew he could finally find release if the man would just—

Suddenly the alpha’s movements switched to frantic rutting, the knot quickly being fucked into place as it locked inside his cunt. Dean couldn’t hold back the yell of ecstasy that overcame him as he suddenly came, glad the ball gag at least muffled it somewhat. Still, it did nothing to abate the white hot pleasure flowing through him, or the way his cunt was gripping and milking the god’s cock. The cock that was buried inside of him, filling his body with a different kind of warmth. Filling it with come.

The realization struck him suddenly, horror rising within him even as his body continued to massage the man’s knot, seeking every last drop. The alpha seemed more than happy to provide.

“Good, Dean. You did well.” The omega felt more come being pumped into him, wondering in disgust how long the alpha’s knot would last. “Long enough to breed you. I can already tell our offspring will be strong. You will make great stock.”

A litany of curses crossed Dean’s mind at that, the alpha’s only response to grind further into him, dumping more of his seed inside his waiting womb. Dean wasn’t sure what was the greater humiliation—that the alpha was filling him with come, _breeding_ him, or the fact that he had enjoyed being so well fucked in the process.

After what felt like eternities later the knot finally went down, the alpha slipping out and by the sound of it summarily putting himself away and zipping up his pants.

“Would you look at that—twins.”

Dean felt his heart skip a beat, denial flooding him.

“Take him back with the others. He’ll be sure to provide me many more children.”

The omega barely had time to register his words before one of the lab technicians hurried over, filling a syringe with fluid before pressing it into his neck despite his muffled protests. Even as he tried to stay awake the world became fuzzy, Dean barely registering the plug being pushed into his cunt as everything faded into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
